Dreaming of You
by doinkies
Summary: A songfic. Mitsuki thinks about Eichi-kun and wonders how he is, and thinks about seeing him again.


"Dreaming of You"

a Full Moon wo Sagashite songfic

by doink-chan

A note from the doink:

I love the anime and manga Full Moon wo Sagashite, and I noticed there weren't too many fics about it (except for Yui Miyamoto's beautifully-written ones-go read them, they're in my "Favorite Stories" section), so I wanted to do a fic for this series. I thought "Dreaming of You" would be a good song to do a songfic for. So enjoy this fic and don't forget to R&R after you've read it! ^-^

Note: Not all the events in the songfic (for example, how Mitsuki met Eichi) are stated in the manga yet, they are just what doinkies thinks what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite, it is owned by Arina Tanemura, Shueisha, Studio Deen, TV Tokyo, and NAS. I don't own the song "Dreaming of You" either, that belonged to the late, great Selena. 

Kouyama Mitsuki sat in her room looking at the moon. It shined brightly tonight, just as she hoped to do when she became a famous singer. She hoped to shine enough so that Eichi-kun could find her. She wondered what he was doing now, and as she looked at the moon, she thought about him…and as she thought, she softly sung a song she had heard once.

**__**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up and think of you 

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are 

**__**

Thinking of me too 

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Then here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Mitsuki often had dreams about her reunion with Eichi-kun. She had always dreamed about that ever since he left for America to become an astronaut. Before he left, he had given her the moon calendar that hung on her wall. Whenever Mitsuki looked at it, it reminded her of how much she missed him, and how much she hoped he was safe. She wondered if Eichi missed her too.

**__**

Wonder if you ever see me and I 

Wonder if you know I'm there 

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside 

Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far 

All I have are dreams of you 

So I wait for the day and the courage to say 

How much I love you, yes I do 

She remembered the first time she had met Eichi-kun. Mitsuki had met him in the hospital where she had been diagnosed with throat cancer. Wakaouji-sensei had been there too. Mitsuki forgot what disease Eichi-kun had, but she knew it was serious because his doctor had told her so. Mitsuki and Eichi soon became fast friends, and every time she visited the hospital she would visit his room. Eichi was fascinated with space and he often had books about space in his room, and posters of the solar system. Mitsuki had liked him because he was never harsh to her the way her grandmother was, and soon her friendship blossomed into love. Mitsuki had been devastated when Eichi left for America, and all she had left was that moon calendar, memories, and her dreams of him. But they had promised to meet again…someday…soon…

**__**

I'll be dreaming of you tonight 

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Always in her dreams about Eichi-kun, Mitsuki dreamed of a happy reunion where she would become popular in America, and on tour she would finally see him. Always in her dreams, Eichi was a successful astronaut. But what if he was really unsuccessful? What if he was a homeless bum living on the streets with another girlfriend? Mitsuki's grandmother had forbidden her to write or call him, so she didn't know where he was, except that he was in America somewhere. Mitsuki, at least, hoped he was OK.

**__**

Corazón, I can't stop dreaming of you

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti 

I can't stop dreaming

Takuto came into Mitsuki's room and sat by her. "Are you thinking about Eichi-kun again?" 

"Yes," Mitsuki said, looking into Takuto's sea-blue eyes. She noticed how a delicate brown strand of hair lingered by one of his eyes, it made him look so cute…She shook herself then, knowing she could never fall in love with a shinigami unless she was one herself. Besides, it was Eichi-kun she was hoping to see, not Takuto.

"I understand," he said then, putting a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "I had a lost love once…it's a long story…I'll tell you tomorrow. But mine is gone forever. Yours is still here. I hope you find him someday, Mitsuki-chan…" With that, Takuto left.

**__**

Cómo te necesito 

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, cómo te extraño 

And Mitsuki was _determined_ to find him someday. She hoped that her first single would become a hit. She had worked very hard to record it…and she hoped that Eichi-kun would hear it somehow. 

**__**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up and think of you 

And I still can't believe that you came up to me 

And said " I love you ", I love you too 

Mitsuki had heard of singers who had died too soon, when their careers were just taking off. She hoped she would not become one of them. To die without fulfilling her dream, without meeting Eichi-kun…that would be horrible to think of. She was not afraid of death, but death without seeing Eichi-kun again would be misery to her. 

In all her dreams of Eichi, she had confessed to him that she really did love him. She had been too sad to say that one phrase, "I love you," back when he had left for America. Now she was willing to say it, dying to say it, but only to one person: Eichi-kun. But she wondered if Eichi really did love her back. He had never confessed his love to her, but in her dreams he did. Mitsuki hoped that her dreams would become realities soon.

**__**

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight 

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly 

The moon was still shining, and as Mitsuki looked at it, she whispered silently…

"_I love you, Eichi-kun. I hope to find you very soon… I hope to shine as a singer like the moon that I'm seeing now. I wonder if you are looking at that same moon. I miss you, Eichi…"_

****

Dreaming of you tonight 

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room... 

I'll be dreaming of you tonight, endlessly 

And I'll be holding you tight 

"Quiet!!" The sound of an old woman's voice echoed into Mitsuki's room. She knew it could only mean one thing: her grandmother was angry at her for singing. As she finished the song, she looked at her ratty old music book for the millionth time, as she silently hoped that she would be as successful as the popular singers that were featured in it.

With the song almost over, she blew a kiss to the moon, hoping it would reach Eichi-kun.

**__**

Dreaming...with you...tonight...

Well, that's the end! What did you think of my first songfic? Leave your comments on the review page.

Stay doinky!

~doink-chan


End file.
